In the manufacture field of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a transmittance of a panel is an important product performance.
With the development of lithography and manufacture technology, a more sophisticated structure of the panel can be produced. In the prior art, loss of an aperture ratio is reduced by continuously decreasing a width of a data line, however as the width of the data line decreases, a phenomena of an open circuit of the data line may occur with a higher possibility, design and manufacture of a pixel structure having a high aperture ratio and easy to repair, will have broad application prospects.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional pixel structure. The pixel structure comprises a data line 1, a pixel unit and a gate line 2, wherein the data line 1 is located at one side of the pixel unit. The current pixel structure is designed to have a two-domain structure formed of upper and lower domains, so as to avoid a phenomena of color shift, and an irregular shape of a electrode may inevitably appears in a middle part of the pixel structure, a liquid crystal disorder will occur at an interface region 3 of the upper and lower domains, and which is easy to produce more dark regions, and affecting an entire transmittance of the pixel structure.